


soot and sand

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lucifer comes back to life and scares the shit out of chloe on accident, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill: 5: “I’m going to take care of you, okay?” And 44: “I don’t know why I’m crying.”





	soot and sand

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by the lovely [adragonstale](http://adragonstale.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?” Chloe insists from where she hovers over him. Tears track heedlessly down her cheeks, dripping to land on his once pristine suit. Lucifer brings his hand up to brush them away, leaving a red streak behind, sticky and hot.

“I’ll be fine, love,” he says with that stupid smile even as he bleeds out in her arms. She chokes out a laugh and tries to take him for his word. She prays the others get here in time. “Why are you crying?” he asks.

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” she says, “Because you’re going to be fine, right? _Fine_.” She says the words firmly trying to convince herself more than him. “Please. Please, be fine.”

“That’s the spirit,” he says, and struggles to breathe around the rattle in his chest. He grips her wrist tightly, eyes suddenly intense. “Even if I go, I’ll be back, okay? It might take me a little while, but I will be back,” he swears, fervent.

“Okay, okay Lucifer,” she says, soothing. 

“Tell me you believe me,” he asks, desperate, blood filling his mouth.

She cards useless fingers through his hair, presses a palm to his scruffy cheek. “I believe you,” she says, and she does, she _really does,_ which is why she should definitely not have screamed so loud when he shows up three weeks later, covered in soot and sand having clawed his way back to earth. 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending makes me laugh XD


End file.
